The Power The Dark Lord Knows Of
by Finbar
Summary: A very silly little one shot where Harry lets Voldemort know about the Power he isnt supposed to know about...


Disclaimer: Not mine, all belongs to Her and the various other companies that claim a slice of the pie. Never was mine. Please don't sue.

This is just a silly idea I came up with after talking with a friend. Not to be taken seriously.

* * *

Harry Potter was not given to deep thought. Sure he brooded, he occasionally angst'd but overall, deep thought was not his forte. He much prefered to let Hermione handle that part of his life. It was a unusual therefore for him to be in the library, with a note from Professor Trellawny allowing him access to the restricted section, burried up to his eyebrows in books on prophecy. Around him lay several sheets of parchment that he was busy scribbling notes on while his brow was furrowed in thought. Finally he sat back looking over the parchments that were the fruits of several days of labour. After a few minutes, he carefully collected the parchment and tucked it into his robe. He returned the books to the right shelves and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering, he made a bee-line for Hermione, who was busy trying to coerce Ron into studying, her favourite hoby.

"Hermione?" She looked up at Harry, taking in his anxious demeanour and thoughtful expression. "Might I have a word with you? I think it's important." The distracted way he uttered this only heightened her concern.

"of course Harry, what did you need?"

He nodded and beckoned her to follow him. Her curiosity only grew as she trailed after him out of the common room. "What is it Harry? Has something happened? Is somehing wrong? Did you have another vision? Oh my God, did Voldemort do something? Has something happened? Whats going on?"

Her growing panic was cut off by Harry silencing her in the most effective way he could think of in his distracted state. He placed Hand A over Mouth B and she stopped talking. "not yet Hermione and nothing is wrong, I just need to tap your brain for a few minutes somewhere where we wont be overheard." He continued to walk, ending up at the Room of Requirements, where he paced back and forth before entering into a quiet sitting room with a nice log fire. He also then closed the door behind them and began throwing up silencing charms on the walls and door. Privacy Charms, Security Charms and finally impervious charms on the walls, floor, ceiling and door. This of course made Hermione worry even more.

"Right now that we wont be overheard, What do you know about how prophecies work? Are they changeable and are they always self fulfiling?"

The sudden questions set her back and she paused while she shifted mental gears, engaged her mental supercharger and let her fact filled brain loose.

"From what I have read, true prophecy always comes true. It may not be in the expected way, but it always comes true. In fact, if you take the example of the prophecy delivered by Angus McKinver in 1237 as an example, prophecies have their own magic and power about them that can even alter people if need be, because of outside interference. In this case, a child was prophecised to defeat a dark wizard, but was drowned by a follower of the wizard. From what I understand, the child literally drowned, but when recovered two days later, from underwater, was able to be revived and went on to kill the dark wizard. Why? Whats going on?"

Harry sat on one of the sofas and nodded slowly. "That's what I've found. Prophecies will fuel themselves in almost every case I've found." He paused for a moment to think. "I've found a way to kill Voldemort"

Hermione blinked.

She blinked again.

Then, with a squeal of excitement, she launched herself at Harry, engulfing him in a rib breaking hug. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you, what is it? How does it work"

"Air…. Need…air… can't ……. Breathe…" was all a rapidly purpling Harry was able to get out, until she blushed and let go. He coughed and inhaled deeply. "right, well, basically, it is a spell that requires there to be a mental connection between the targe and the caster. It's one of Merlin's spells in fact. Basically, I do a ritual, with four other people, whom I have absolute trust in and love. They have to feel the same way. The ritual then channels that pure love and trust towards the target. There needs to be the friend, brother, lover and father, their feelings are amplified through the caster, along with his own and dumped into the soul of the reciever of the spell. Voldemort was hurt by my feelings of love for Sirius, with this, it should destroy his soul, like a super _patronus_ on a Dementor."

Hermione blinked again and grinned widely. "and you wanted me to help with this? Oh Harry, I love you too, I'd be honoured. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I was hoping to have you in as the friend, Ron as the brother, Dumbledore as the father and Ginny as the lover" He went bright red "though I'm sure Ron will kill me if he ever finds that out. You and Ron are interchangeable. You are my sister as far as I'm concerned." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I need to deliver some dire threats to Ron at some point, you know, about his intentions to my sister, treating her well, not letting me catch you doing anything or I'll set the twins on him once he gets out of the hospital wing for the hexing I'd give him." He grinned "of course, that is if he ever gets up the nerve to ask you out" he paused again "unless you two are going behind my back? You arent hiding anything from me are you?"

Hermione went bright red, pale then bright red again, stammering in her embaresment "me? Him? Going behind your back? How did you know? Oh bollocks, how did you know? Oh Harry, I consider you my brother too"

Harry tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but wasn't able too as he swept her up into a hug. "it's wonderful that he finally got around to kissing you, I thought you hadnt been arguing as much. Did you know that when a couple is snogging, their dots merge on the marauders map and a sub label of 'Snogging' sits over their names? It's really rather cool" Harry grinned as Hermione blushed harder, while giggling.

"That blasted map, I cant believe you let us sneak around like that"

"Yes, well, you were obviously having too much fun, with your extra prefect rounds and meetings. Inspecting broom cupboards and the like, besides, it gave me time to have Ginny to myself." His soft smile stayed while his eyes went out of focus for a moment before he snapped back to reality. "Yes, Well, back to the main point. I needed to know about prophecy because I have another Idea, one that you wont approve of, is horribly dangerous and above all, has a chance to give me some great tricks."

"what do you mean Harry? What do you have in mind?" Her expression was curious and worried now.

"Well, obviously, I have the Power the Dark Lord knows not. In this case, It's pure trust and love. Which reminds me, I have the jewlers at Hogsmeade holding an engagement ring for me, next weekend, will you come with me and make sure it isnt too horrible? I want it to be something Ginny would like. Anyway, I have this power, what would happen if Voldemort were to find out about the ritual and above all, the power of love?"

Hermione reeled slightly under the two issues at hand. On one hand was Harry declaring that he was going to propose to Ginny, on the other was a deep and meaningful question about the nature of magic. "I'll look at it, I'm sure it's fine, now. If he were to find out? That would mean it's a power that he does know about, wouldn't that invalidate the entire purpose of the ritual?"

"Not entirely, If he were to find out about it and know of the power, doesn't logic state that the Prohpecy would then provide me with something else that he knows not? So the prophecy can be fulfilled. Either that, or he simply forgets about it, or disbelieves it, thus negating any protections against it?"

Hermione sat there for a few minutes, chewing her bottom lip while she thought before kicking off her shoes and turning so her feet were on Harry's lap. "I demand a foot massage while I think, I cant think properly with sore feet."

Harry chuckled and started massaging her feet. This was a talent he never knew he had till he started going out with Ginny, who had asked him for a foot rub one evening and after her whimpers of pleasure had been heard by Pavrati, he had been in constant demand by all the girls of his year and Ginny, for foot based pampering. He didn't mind and it kept the peace. It also gave him something to hold over peoples heads to get them to leave him alone when he wanted it.

"I can't poke a hole in your logic, which in and of itself has me worried." She groaned slightly as he changed feet. "You know, that's a very Slytherin way of looking at things Harry, what do you have planned?"

He smirked slightly. "In a nutshell? Owling Voldemort and giving him the outline of what we have planned, explain to him how the combined love will fry his soul and destroy him. So that he understands it. We do a incomplete ritual to give him a taste of what it feels like, lie a bit about how long it takes to set up and see what happens. If it is the Power, then one of two things will happen, he either understand it and I get a new power or he cant understand it and if I don't develop anything new in a month, we do it for real and kill him once and for all. If it isnt the power, we know that avenue of research isnt the correct one and we look at new approaches." He grinned at her "I call this a Win-Win situation"

Her answering smile was mischevious "I like it, I can get Ron, you get Ginny and we can do it tonite, here, and see if it works. You should be able to feel it through your scar." Her smile grew. "Now, whats in it for me?"

"For you? You want some sort of reward for helping slay Voldemort?" His tone was teasing.

"No, I want a chance to learn each and every new power you get or at the least study it for research purposes. It's only fair"

Harry couldn't stop the laugh that was sneaking out. "It's a deal."

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_I'd like to thank you for assisting me in the test run of a new spell I've developed. I know you felt it, I could see you collapse screaming in pain in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. This is 'The Power the Dark Lord knows not'. It's called Love. I was channeling pure love, how I feel for my friend, my parents, for Sirius, directly into your soul. Cool eh? Now that the test run is complete and the preliminary results are in, I'd like to point out that this spell takes less than a minute to cast and can be done at any time. Handy! _

_I'm still working on the final refinements, it should be ready in a day or two, for the final run. I've decided that I'm going to launch it at your next Dark Revel, or if I ever hear of any more raids by Death Eaters. This time it wont just hurt however. Because you are incapable of feeling any love, the purity of the emotions acts to burn away your soul, like an incendio spell on a plate of butter. If kept up or increased in power (last night was the weak, test version) it will utterly destroy your soul._

_Now that you have that hanging over your head, I look foreward to the next time we meet._

_ Sincerely_

_Harry Potter._

_PS. Did you notice any difference in the level of magic available to you afterwards? All my notes and the arithmancy equations all point to the spell also permenantly scorching your magic core as well as your soul. Now that you've had two minutes, both should be damaged, please reply if you are affected, in the interests of accuracy._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tom,_

_I'd like to thank you for your reply, delivered by Draco Malfoy last week. Sadly, his attempt to kill me failed and he is now in the hospital wing, if you wish I can arrange for some flowers to be delivered in your name. I'm told his stay will be extensive while his arms are re-grown_

_I would also like to inform you that thanks to his efforts, I seem to have also developed the ability to control fire. This was discovered when I accidently caught the Flame Cutter curse he hurled at me and threw it back, hence the arms. It's rather remarkable, and the reason I havent mailed you, as I've been rather busy for the past ten days, being taught over fourty different ways to kill with my mastery of fire. Professor Dumbledore has been so kind to inform me that I may be the first Fire Master, or Fire Elemental, as they are know, in over two hundred years._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

_PS. Please excuse the burnt edge of the parchment, I had it in my pocket while training._

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tom,_

_I am happy to inform you that the attempt to have me killed while flying during Quidditch practice failed. I do however wish to complement the death Eater in question on his incredible accuracy with a killing curse. He managed to hit my broom at over two hundred yards while I was over four hundred feet in the air and manouvering. I would insist that you promote him, if I hadnt burnt him horribly. You see, While I was falling, out of control, I discovered that I can control the very winds themselves. It's rather handy and I can now manage a semblance of flight without a broom, just on raw power alone. Incedently, this also allowes me a measure of control over the weather on a significant scale (no more quidditch in the rain, yay!) and the ability to hurl off and call down bolts of lightening without ever using my wand. Cool eh?_

_I'm sure you can imagine how many ways this can be used to bring death to you. This is the reason I havent written sooner, I've been training._

_On that note, I'd like to thank you for reigning in your minions, the peace and quiet has been excellent not just for school morale, but the public as well. Not to mention your own ongoing health._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tom,_

_I discovered the most amazing thing the other day. Did you know that a blast of pure Light, produced by someone with the ability to control Light and Positive energy itself, can destroy not just dementors, but Leithfolds as well? It's incredible, they just disolve into dust in less than a second. I've also learnt to combine this energy with lightning to make it dance between targets. This was demonstrated on the twenty Dementors that paid a visit to the school last week. They have all been destroyed now and Minister Fudge wants me to receive the Order of Merlin (Third Class) for my defense of the school. I've declined of course, I don't want the publicity._

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter_

_PS. I know the Dementors work for you, so I did that little soul-burning spell again, Seems to be working even better now, Don't be a naughty boy again. Has there been an affect on your magic again?_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tom,_

_I don't know if you had anything to do with this, obviously it was far more subtle than your normal efforts. Someone slipped poison into my pumpkin juice lask week. _

_Interestingly, I was completely unaffected by the poison. It seems that as a result of being bitten by the Basilisk in my second year (you remember Mr Hissy, the Basilisk your memory-in-a-diary was trying to unleash on the school?) Because Basilisk venom is so amazingly potent, if you manage to survive it's effects, which noone had ever done before, then you build up some sort of mystic resistance to any and all poisons. Cool eh? _

_Of course the downside to this, is that I see to be incapable of getting drunk either. There is always a down side._

_Sincerely_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tom,_

_Happy Christmas, I got two of the best presents ever this year. First off, I was given a copy of my mother's diaries. So I can get to know her now. The other was a vial of Animagus Revealer potion. Interesting fact. The flames of a Phoenix during their re-birth as so amazingly pure and hot that they utterly destroy any darkness they are in contact with. Well, guess what? I'm the first Magical Animagus ever! I'm a Phoenix! So all I'd have to do is fly up to you, land on your shoulder and re-birth myself and you'd die horribly. This is so amazingly cool. It's also fixed my eyesight, I don't need glasses any more and I think my reactions are even faster._

_Hope you had a good holiday_

_Sincerely_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tom,_

_Ever since I've started writing to you, I've started learning the most incredible things. I'm sure you've heard by now, I've dropped out of normal classes at Hogwarts, I simply don't have the time to train full time to kill you in the final battle and to do schoolwork as well. It doesn't really matter that I wont get my NEWT's (despite what Hermione  
grumbles about) as my power seems to be growing in leaps and bounds. _

_I had a wonderful Valentines day last week. I was busy snogging this cute girly who happens to be my Fiance now (and if you harm her, you will suffer far worse than death, I'll make you a muggle) and someone hurled a hex at me. It wasn't a serious spell, I think that maybe the twins were trying to prank me, but I caught the spell in my bare hands and found that I don't need a wand any more, hell, Magic is so incredibly easy now that I can see and feel it. It's like threads of energy, that by my will alone, I can change, break, create and more. Imagine that, the ability to affect someones magic so much that I can now take their magic away from them forever. It turns out that I can also manipulate someones magic to increase it. _

_As a result of that, I've given Ginny and Hermione the same level of power that I have. I've done this to two other people in case one of us goes Dark, this way there is always a balance. Pretty clever eh?_

_Anyway, I've got to go now, we are practising how to use this ability at a distance, The plan is for me to change spell that's being cast in Australia._

_Sincerely _

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO TURNS HIMSELF IN **

_By Rita Skeeter_

The Wizarding world is in shock today after You-Know-Who, the darkest and most powerful Dark Lord since Salazaar Slytherin, handed himself over to ministry officials today. It seems that he apperated into the Ministers office, where he handed over his wand to Senior Auror Kingsley Shakelbolt, before going peacefully to a holding cell. A ministry source who didn't want to be named has said that You-Know-Who has agreed to the use of Veritaserum and is busy giving details of every crime commited by him and ordered by him, as well as a complete list of all the Death Eaters. What bought this on? It seems that He has heard of some sort of Prophecy that he is to be slain by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and rather than face him, has handed himself over. Quite the turn around.

More as it comes to hand.

* * *

Well, As I said, a bit of Sillyness. Not to be taken seriously. 


End file.
